Por tu amor
by Misato Himura
Summary: Esto es un fic DracoGinny,aviso que es romanticon y es un regalo para una amiga mia,mu especial que cumple el 14 de febrero,a las 9 de la mañana y que cumple 19 años,y que espero que sepa quien soy!Y que me lo agradezca!


Bueno lo que voy a escribir es un Draco/Ginny, pero que sepáis que yo estoy en contra de esta pareja que solo lo hago por que a mi mejor a una amiga mía le gusta  
  
Esto se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas. Por que es su cumple y por ser alguien tan maravillosa!!!!!! Lluvi-Dono espero que te guste. Tambien espero que durante muchos años sigas siendo mi amiga, y k no nos pase lo que nos paso, que durante los años que no pude estar contigo te eche muchísimo de menos. Y no te acostumbres a que escriba mas.¬¬  
  
POR TU AMOR  
  
Draco corría velozmente por los pasillos del gigantesco castillo, había citado a Ginny en su sala para darle el regalo por los cuatro meses de noviazgo, había decidido hacia apenas 5 minutos entregarle aquel regalo por eso la había citado con urgencia necesitaba darle su regalo enseguida, corrió las mazmorras buscando a su novia, puede que si su padre se enterara de esa relación saliese expresamente de azkaban a matar a Ginny y a el le maltrataría con crucios por haber deshonrado el apellido Malfloy por relacionarse con una Weasley, Draco bien se acordaba lo que había sufrido cuando su padre se entero que en la batalla final contra Voldemort había ayudado a Potter a vencer a su señor, y todo por un acto de revelación contra su padre, se acordaba muy bien de las torturas sufridas antes de que su padre fuese encarcelado, eran muchas las noches en el que las viejas heridas echas con magia negra se abrían de nuevo para hacerle recordar que había traicionado a su familia y había roto un gran legado de ayuda al mal, pero muchas de esas heridas ya se habían cerrado definitivamente con al ayuda de la menor de los Weasley, todavía era algo que ni él entendía, paso tan de repente solo en un día se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hacia la muchacha, se dio cuenta en una noche de luna llena de los celos que había sentido cuando Potter había estado saliendo con Ginny, menos mal que ahora Potter estaba saliendo con Hermione, por que si no habría noche en la que el durmiese pudiendo pensar que Potter podría quitarle a Ginny; muchísimas personas del colegio se declararían en contra de esa relación un león y una serpiente juntas, a muchos les parecería extraño e insultante pero a ellos les parecía excitante, apasionada y sobre todos para ellos su origen no tenia por que influir en su relación, sabia que el día que se enterase el resto del colegio sus compañeros de casa de enfadarían mucho con el e incluso muchos le dejarían de lado, algo que a ella no le pasaría ya que los leones se apoyan entre ellos.  
  
El bien sabia que había gente que ya sospechaba lo que a el le pasaba, últimamente ya casi no estaba en la sala común, en las clases no atendía, Parkison( N/A: Creo que es ella, no sé!) no se despegaba de el, desde que habían roto, mas de una vez tenia que cancelar una cita con Ginny a través de Hermione o vía-lechuza ya que la pesada de su ex no le dejaba en paz, la pobre no aceptaba haber perdido a Draco por unos malditos celos, ya que cuando salían apenas estaban juntos y ahora que habían roto ella se pasaba todo el santo día pegada a el, y eso le complicaba mucho que se pudiesen ver a solas el y Ginny, también había que admitir que la mejor amiga de Ginny, Hermione, les había ayudado a encontrarse a solas y gracias a ella ni cara-rajada ni el estúpido de Weasley se hubiesen enterado de la relación que mantenían, ahora Hermione también se había echo su amiga gracias a que ella le daba consejos a el con respecto a Ginny y la única vez que el y Ginny se habían peleado fue Hermione quien les junto en una aula vacía y ahí lo arreglaron todo; Draco se había planteado muchas veces durante los 4 meses de relación entre Ginny y él, haberle contado al hermano de esta el por que de que su hermanita ya no estuviese todo el día pegada a el, pero Ginny le había hecho despegarse de esa idea ya que ella no quería tener un novio mutilado, ya que conocía a su hermano y si este se enteraba de su relación reaccionaria de la peor forma: primero llamaría a sus otros hermanos y después entre todos matarían a Draco. También había que admitir que Draco había dado un cambio drástico en su forma de ser había pasado de ser alguien frió, calculador, insultar al trío dorado de Howgarts, y despreciar a todo ser inferior a el a que en su mirada gris se notase un brillo de esperanza, esperanza al saber que el tendría la oportunidad de formar una familia con al muchacha, poder dar su apellido a sus hijos, darles un futuro blanco sin maldad, con amor, cariño darles a sus hijos una enseñanza basada en el respeto, vamos darle a sus hijos todo los contrario que le habían enseñado sus padres, y sobre todo le daba esperanza el saber que ella siempre estaría ahí para el y el siempre estaría ahí para ella  
  
Mientras Draco corría paso muy cerca de una sala vacía donde se encontraba un sillón donde se declararon, todavía se acordaba de cómo se había declarado a la chica, nunca creyó posible que tales palabras salieran de su boca, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que ella le correspondía.  
  
---------] Flash Back [--------  
  
Draco se encontraba en una pequeña sala azul cielo, que ahora tenia mas bien un color azul marino debido que a esas horas de la noche y solo la luna iluminando pues el color azul cielo no se notaba nada(N/A: Como se nota que me gusta el azul, verdad????x D) llevaba como 10 min hablando solo cuando de pronto sé ollo como él gritaba `No puede ser, es algo imposible como yo puedo estar enamorado de Esa Weasley, no es posible Draco siguió 5 minutos mas hablando sobre sus sentimientos al aire creyendo que se encontraba solo en la habitación, pero no era así ya que la menos de los Weasley se encontraba, ella se quedo parada en una esquina asta que el se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba ahí parada en el marco de la puerta apoyada y sobre todo sorprendida, Draco se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios el se sorprendió de su acto pero también se sorprendió cuando noto que ella le correspondía.  
  
-------] End Flash Back [--------  
  
Draco se detuvo un momento a observar la sala, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, su pequeña estaba sentada en el sillón celeste mirando a la ventana contemplando la luna, el se acerco sigilosamente a su compañera, y una vez que se sentó al lado de ella y la rodeo con los brazos ella le miro a los ojos y se acomodo ese era unos de los muchos momentos que no hacían faltas palabras para entenderse, pero Draco no creía lo mismo por eso rompió el mágico momento y le entrego la pequeña caja, la caja era el motivo por el cual Draco le había citado con tanta prisa, Ginny abrió la caja y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el pequeño anillo de oro y el solitario diamante, Draco cogió el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo Ginny solo atino a decir unas pocas palabras ` ¿Por qué? ´,Draco sonrío y antes de besarla le contesto ` Por tu amor, y por que quiero que todos se enteren de que eres mía ´. Después de ese beso los dos se separaron y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, sabiendo que nada ni nadie rompería ese amor que ambos sentían.  
  
Sé que es cortito, pero es lo máximo que puedo escribir sobre esta pareja sin que intente suicidarme ^.^ Bueno espero Lluvi que este regalo te guste, tu sabes lo que a mí me cuesta aceptar esta pareja, y que esto lo hago por que eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede desear, y que más quieres que te diga si parece que yo no estoy escribiendo esto, pero sabes que si lo estoy escribiendo yo. Bueno y a los demás lectores espero que os haya gustado el fic, por que esque me ha costado mucho escribirlo y si recibo buenas criticas a lo mejor escribo algo mas de esta pareja, no sé pero a lo mejor 


End file.
